A Burden That We Share
by That Creative One
Summary: Walking home late one night, Grantaire his helped by a mysterious mademoiselle who he can't help but fall in love with. When he learns the painful secret that she keeps, he realizes just how much danger she is in, and is tested on just how far he will go to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_A/N: Hello, lovely readers! So, this is an idea that's been biting at me for a while. It's a little darker than most of the fluff I like, but I still hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated, and constructive criticisms is welcome, but just keep in mind I've got the major storyline planned out, so only details ideawise for suggestions. Thanks for reading! _

Chapter One

Loud laughter filled the Café Musain, and that was not uncommon for a Friday evening. It was nearly a ritual; Enjolras was reading a book, or writing a speech, Joly was being a hypochondriac in some from, normally annoying his friends, and the rest of the Les Amis de l'ABC would be joking around and laughing, normally with a few drinks in hand. The one exception to this rule was Grantaire. He was a variable, and he certainly tended to vary. One day you'd find him passed out behind a bar; the next you'd find him deep in an elaborate sketch or painting. But, as this was Friday, everyone was blowing off steam from the week, Grantaire right along with them.

"Say, 'Taire, you wanna pass me one of those?" Bahorel asked Grantaire, who had several discarded shot glasses around him. Grantaire shook his head, but it came out more of a sluggish tip, like he was asking a question. "C'mon, I'll refill it for you?" Bahorel tempted, and this time Grantaire wouldn't resist; naturally, he nodded, or attempted to at least. Taking a shot glass, Bahorel took a full bottle of wine and held it under the counter where no one could see it, and pretended to fill it with wine. He then quickly switched the bottle and filled the glass with water.

Snatching it back, with Grantaire obviously too drunk to notice to the taste, he gulped it down, much to Bahorel's relief. After a few more water "shots", Grantaire declared he was going to go home.

"Uh-oh," Joly joked, just a little too tipsy to start giving 'Taire a list of all the health problems associated with drinking and walking late at night. With everyone too lost in their own worlds of drink, speeches, or books, Grantaire was left to his own devices to safely get home.

Stumbling down the steps and on to the street of the Café Musain, Grantaire began to take small, shaky steps, stumbling and tripping over his own feet in the process.

He had enough experience taking drunk walks that when the world began to tilt, it was time to get to an alley, because retching would soon follow. Staggering like, well, a drunk person, into a nearby alley, Grantaire leaned against the brick wall and emptied his stomach of everything he had eaten or drank that day, and in a few more heaves, everything from the day before. He felt as if he were going to be sick again, and was near to passing out when he felt a strong hand on his arm, steadying him.

"Careful, Monsieur. You wouldn't want to hit your head against these bricks, would you?" A female voice said, much to Grantaire's surprise. He turned to see a young woman, maybe around 18 or 19, twenty at most. She had deep brown eyes, and her hair was done in a single braid down to her waist. She was wearing a surprisingly clean shimmering gray dress. He eyes had the look of one who had survived many wars. She was a fighter.

"Mademoiselle," Grantaire said in a slurred voice. She lifted him up with surprisingly strong arms, despite her skinny frame. She smiled kindly, not all unnerved by Grantaire's vomiting or drunkenness.

"Let's get you home, Monsieur." She laced her arm through his, and supported about half his weight while they walk/stumbled to what must have been her home, a small, rather ridden-down house on a street known for the amount of bandits and gangs that waited there after dark, looking for a girl or two to rob.

Grantaire wanted to warn the mysterious mademoiselle about the danger on this street, but people seemed to avoid her as she approached the house and kicked the door open. Leading Grantaire inside to a beat-up couch, she gently laid him down and said, "Rest."

Despite his best efforts, Grantaire's eyes started to feel heavy. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was the warm smile of the girl who might have saved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_A/N: Sorry if I gave you a bit of a cliff-hanger in chapter one, or if it was just really short. Thanks for reading, and updates will be very often. Reviews are always appreciated and remember to favorite/follow! _

Chapter Two

The first thing that registered in Grantaire's mind was the throbbing pain in the head and stomach. He groggily sat up, and it took a few moments for Grantaire to realize this was not his couch he was laying on; nor was this his house. He began to panic when a wave of memories came flooding back to him. It was Saturday morning, and he had been walking home…he had nearly passed out when some girl had helped him.

The girl! Of course, he had to thank her for her hospitality, and apologize for inconveniencing her. He stood up, and bit too quick, and there was a sharp pain in his side. He thought he was going to be sick again, and that was the last thing he wanted to do, throw up on the mademoiselle's floor, when he realized there was a bin placed right next to the couch- right where his head had been. Kneeling down, another wave of nausea took over him and he found himself coughing up whatever might possible have been left in his stomach, and when that was gone, bile.

He shakily climbed back onto the couch, still feeling sick but knowing there wasn't anything left to come up. Grantaire was just about to doze off again when he barely heard quiet footsteps. He sat back up, slowly, and saw the mademoiselle, in the same clothing as yesterday, smiling at him. "Good morning, Monsieur."

"Good morning, mademoiselle," Grantaire said with a grin, and was rewarded with laughter, he sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"I'll bet you're wondering who I am," the mademoiselle, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, please dazzle me with your wonderful voice and heartfelt smiles," Grantaire said, part genuine, part sarcastic (he couldn't help not being sarcastic; this was one of the many factors women mainly avoided Grantaire), and part alcohol.

She smiled and laughed again, and then said, "Well, I'm flattered, or at least I think I should be. My name is Faye." The mademoiselle said.

"Faye. Fairy." Grantaire said, smiling, 'Faye' in French meant 'Fairy'. And Faye certainly seemed like a fairy. "Well, Mademoiselle Faye, may I ask why you decided to help pull a drunkard like me out of an alley?"

Faye blushed and smiled. Hey eyes flickered to the ground; then she met Grantaire's eyes and said, "I'm going to be honest with you, Monsieur…." Her voice trailed off when she realized she didn't know what to call Grantaire.

"Grantaire. Just Grantaire," he said.

Faye nodded. "Well, Monsieur-"

"Ah- no 'Monsieur'. Just Grantaire," Grantaire smiled.

Faye smiled, blushed a little and continued, "Well, _Grantaire_, I am going to be honest with you. When I saw you…despite the fact that you were drunk and vomiting, I saw something in you that I haven't seen in other men. Something about you, inside you, is very special. You come across to me as very….charismatic." Faye said.

"I see you the same, Mademoiselle Faye." Grantaire said, and he meant it with every ounce of his heart.

"Hey- if I can't call you 'Monsieur', you can't call me 'Mademoiselle'." Faye said with a teasing smile.

"Aww, Mademoiselle Faye has such a nice ring to it," Grantaire said with a smile to match Faye's.

Faye smiled and blushed again; she then said, "Say we go for a walk?" Grantaire nodded, but then said, "I probably smell and look disgusting, so I should take a shower first." Faye laughed. "I'm going to go to my flat, get ready, and I'll meet you at the Café Musain in about 15 minutes." Grantaire said, and Faye nodded.

"Then I'll see you late_, Mademoiselle_," Grantaire said with a playful smile, and with that, he left.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hi again! 3__rd__ chapter in one day…well, I've got plenty of ideas for Faye and Grantaire's lovely "walk", in addition to a little romance. Have fun, and review! _

Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes later, a freshly-groomed Grantaire walked up the steps to the Café Musain, albeit nervously. This was his first even related to romantic interaction with a girl…that he liked. He often slept with girls when he was drunk, but girls he didn't even know. Faye wasn't one of those girls.

And, alright, maybe Grantaire was afraid of rejection.

Upon opening the door, loud laughter could be heard. He walked inside and immediately spotted Faye's shimmering gray dress. A grin spread across his face as his pace quickened to meet Faye.

"Hello, Faye," Grantaire said with a light smile. Lightly taking Faye's arm, he led her outside, and they had almost made it out of the Café when Grantaire heard a loud, "R! C'mere for a second!"

"If you'll excuse me, mademoiselle," Grantaire said with a boyish grin, and walked back inside.

"If it wouldn't be so much effort, could you not act like complete barbarians and try to interrupt my time with Faye?" Grantaire said. This, apparently, was the wrong way to go; someone let out a loud wolf whistle, which resulted in several "oooohhh"s. Grantaire rolled his eyes, and said, "What could you possibly want now?"

"We just wanted to know how a guy like you got a girl like her!" Courfeyrac said, resulting in several loud laughs.

"None of your business, so piss off. I've got company waiting." Grantaire snapped, annoyed he was having to make Faye wait.

He slipped out the door once more, where Faye was waiting patiently with her warm smile. "Any particular place we're going?" Faye asked as she linked arms with Grantaire.

"I just like to let my feet wander," Grantaire said truthfully, more than a little excited Faye was linking arms with him. As a matter of fact, he was near giddy.

Faye nodded thoughtfully, and within minutes, they found themselves at a field just outside of town, dotted with wildflowers.

"You know, when I walk with you, I get this sense of calm." Faye said, practically speaking Grantaire's thoughts for him.

"I was literally just thinking the same thing. It's funny, right as I'm thinking something you seem to say it," Grantaire mused.

Faye smiled thoughtfully, and then motioned for him to sit in the field with her. Grantaire sat next to Faye, not sure what to expect next.

Smiling, Faye said, "I don't normally have an eye for males. But you, you are something different. You have a fun, charismatic, charming quality about you. I've very drawn to you."

Grinning, Grantaire replied, "I normally ignore girls. But you have this aura of mystery, and of confidence about you. I guess opposites attract."

"I guess," Faye said with a charming smile. Then, she leaned over and ever-so-gently took Grantaire's face in her hand.

And then Faye kissed Grantaire.

That's when the fireworks went off in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Hi again lovely readers! Sorry that I left you a bit of a cliffhanger there, but I had too! There is a time skip in this chapter, because otherwise it would take several chapters to fill the skip.

Chapter 4

Grantaire could not get a grip on what was happening. Kissing…Faye….kissing….Faye? Kissing Faye! Kissing Faye? For a second, all he could do was stare at Faye's closed eyes, when he realized what an idiot he must look like right now. Slowly he closed his eyes, and cupped Faye's jawbone/cheek area (if you've seen a stereotypical romance movie, you know what I mean) with his hand. Faye's lips were so soft….it was then Grantaire realized just how lonely he had been before he met Faye. What had he been doing all his life?

"OH MY (explicit word of your choice here) GOD! GRANTAIRE, YOU'RE KISSING A GIRL? Mademoiselle, we have to get you to a hospital!" Courfeyrac sprinted over and grabbed Faye's hand. The rest of the Amis stood like goldfish with gaping mouths.

Grantaire's face turned about twenty shades of red. To his everlasting relief, Faye was laughing. And not just a 'this-is-strictly-a-coverup-laugh-you-owe-me-since -I-saved-your-sorry-embarassed-butt' kind of laugh. No, this was a genuine I-am-amused laugh. She didn't seem the least bit self-conscious or embarrassed, and Grantaire desperately wished he could say the same.

Of course, however, he couldn't.

He stood up angrily and slapped Courfeyrac's hand away from Faye's. His eyes held such a hatred that Courfeyrac physically backed up. He held up his hands in mock surrender, but he was still laughing, and so were the rest of the Amis. Bahorel, who appeared to be just a little drunk, was on the ground, clutching his stomach with laughter.

"'Taire, you know we meant it as a joke. No hard feelings," Courfeyrac said, seriously hoping Grantaire would calm down- he looked like Enjolras after everyone fell asleep during one of his speeches.

What Grantaire wanted to say was, _Don't ''Taire' me, you little (_non-K+ word here_). Don't you realize you have just ruined the happiest day of my life? Do you have absolutely no common sense or manners? Faye is a _lady_, not just a source of entertainment for you!_ But he didn't; he had to keep face in front of Faye. Instead he calmly said, "Courfeyrac, please go away before I hit you."

Smiling, Courfeyrac nodded and backed away to the still-laughing group of Amis. Sighing and sitting back down, he saw Faye was still laughing. "What?" Grantaire asked confusedly.

"It's just- you looked like you were about to hit him!" Faye giggled, a light, dainty sound.

"I probably would have," Grantaire mumbled, although he wasn't angry anymore. In fact, he was starting to smile.

"Did you know you're really funny?" Faye asked, letting out one of those post-laughing-fit sighs.

"Yes, I had some inkling," Grantaire said.

Faye and Grantaire were both on their sides now, facing each other. "I think we're going to get along really well." Faye said, lightly kissing him again.

-XXXXXXX-

_A/N: Yay! Romance, kisses, Courfeyrac! All the stuff you wanted. This is the time skip I was talking about. _

**-SEVERAL WEEKS LATER- **

-XXXXXXX-

Grantaire and Faye's relationship had progressed wonderfully in the past several weeks; people (especially Courfeyrac) had begun calling them Faytaire, and there was no question now they were dating. Now, they were in Grantaire's flat, lying on his bed. Grantaire had managed to coax a few shots into Faye, and it was like she had drunk nothing at all; she was clear-minded and sturdy as ever.

Grantaire had a seductive smile on his face, and he was chatting with Faye. He had begun to toy with the sleeves of Faye's dress, ever-so-gently and ever-so-gradually sliding them down her shoulders. Faye seemed to take no notice, and she has seemed that way when Grantaire had been playing with her hair as well.

Faye's short sleeves were now nearing her midarms, and she gently brushed Grantaire's hands away. That was all the recognition she gave his attempt at flirting. When he reached down underneath the sheets and slowly pulled up the hem of her dress, Grantaire thought he had taken a step to far; but instead, Faye giggled, and scooted a little closer to him.

Smiling with utter delight, Grantaire pulled Faye close enough that she was nearly on top of him, and was then laying her gently stomach-down on the bed. He slowly pulled on the back of her dress when she said, "Wait!" There was a tension, almost a panic in her voice.

Slowly, she rolled over, and said, "I have a secret that I don't tell anyone. It's a dangerous secret, and if you learn it you will be in danger too. I will allow you to continue, but be warned. If you do, you will be in danger too," Faye then added in a soft voice, "Just like me."

Maybe it was the alcohol; maybe it was because he wasn't exactly sure what she meant. Either way, Grantaire mumbled, "I'd do anything to protect you."

Smiling sadly, Faye rolled back over onto her stomach, and Grantaire slowly undid her dress.

When he saw her back, his eyes widened and he gasped in shock.

END

So, I hope you all had fun with this chapter! Reviews are welcomed and sorry about the cliffhanger ;) But you'll get a lot more info next chapter. Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_A/N: HIIIIII, my lovely readers! So, I hope you enjoyed the little cliffy in the last chapter, and there's gonna be a bomb this one! Favorite, follow, and review! Here's a cookie for all of you:_ **(::)**_ Have fun! _

Chapter 5

Grantaire gasped with shock when he saw Faye's back. He assumed, if he had thought about it at all, it would be like the rest of her body; slender, smooth, and perfect. And it was…except for the middle.

Running almost directly down Faye's spine was a large, red scar, It was about half an inch think, and ran down the entire length of her back, stopping just before he waist. It looked like she had gotten it several years ago, faded around the edges and not swollen or textured. It looked like it had come from a sword or bayonet.

Putting his hand to his mouth, he leaned back. Faye rolled back over, a sad look on her face. She sighed, then said, "I guess you would like an explanation," Faye said miserably.

Grantaire's face was a comical mixture of confusion, shock, and anger. It would take a bit of a romantic to understand the anger, as Grantaire was more than ready to absolutely demolish anyone who so much as _looked_ Faye the wrong way. Ironic considering what he was just going to do.

Faye sighed, then said, "It will take a while. I guess I better begin now,"

"Years and years ago, when I was about 11 years old, I was walking one day along the streets. I was absolutely sick of being indoors and rather annoyed with my parents. You see, they kept bothering me about studies. I was just about fed up with the whole lot. It was getting dark while I was walking, and I thought nothing of it really, and just kept walking.

"Well, I was just thinking about getting home- it was well past dark now- when I heard someone say, "Is the little mouse lost?" And then they tried to yank my shirt off.

"I turned around, and, as the headstrong 11 year old girl I was, kicked my attacker in the groin." Grantaire cringed at those words.

"Well, that was a bad idea. Three other men were with him, and they had me at knifepoint in seconds. First, they stole everything worth anything on me. The few coins I had, a necklace I was wearing, everything. And then they started to de-cloth me.

"I waited until my main attacker was behind me, the one with the knife. By now my shirt was off and on the ground at my feet. I stood very still and waited until his head was level with mine. Then, I slammed my head backwards into his and broke his nose. He cut me with the knife, down the back. Then I was smart enough to scream loud enough to wake half of Paris. And, thank God, it did. People came out. The gang ran, and the next thing I know I'm in a hospital bed. I don't remember much after that."

"But they have hunted me ever since. They've attacked me a few more times throughout the years, and told me anyone who found out about it would die at their hands." And with that, Faye started to cry.

Grantaire said nothing but pulled Faye close, embracing her in a comforting hug. And he vowed then and there, that no one would ever hurt Faye again. Not while he was there.

END

I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it's short, I had to get it done. R&R, F&F please! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_A/N: Did I ever mention I love sickfics? Well, I do, for whatever varied reasons. Especially concerning Enjolras, because it's so fun to see Apollo grounded by something as human as an illness. Wow, I'm ranting, aren't I? Well, sadly this won't be about Enjolras, but I hope you paid attention to the last words in chapter five…."Not while he was there." I'll leave the rest of the foreshadowing up to you. _

Chapter 6

It had been several days since the backstory-revealing episode between Faye and Grantaire, and since then Faye had shown no recognition to anything Grantaire did differently than before, which was a lot. He naturally began placing his arm around Faye's waist in a protective way whenever they went on a possibly dangerous street; or insisting they don't go out after dark, despite how much he'd like to.

When Grantaire woke up, his previous plans of going out to lunch with Faye completely disappeared. His throat felt like it was on fire, and he could barely breathe through his nose. Pressing his hand against his left temple, which was persistently pounding, Grantaire rolled over and saw that, to his surprise, it was only 4:09 in the morning. Sliding back under the covers, Grantaire realized just how hard he was shaking. Grantaire thought,_ I'm just going to have to cancel my plans with Faye_.

Even so, he was sad about it. He always looked forwards to time with Faye. Grantaire was just considering going back to sleep when his phone buzzed. Propping himself up on one elbow, Grantaire squinted across the room and wondered who could be texting him at this hour. Staggering into the wall next to his bed, Grantaire somehow got across the room without knocking anything over, and picked up his phone. Staring at the overly-bright screen in the dark room, he read:

_** Faye**__: I understand if you can't make it to lunch today, if you're not feeling well._

Grantaire stared at the phone in absolute disbelief for a second, and wondered how the heck Faye knew he was sick. He clumsily texted back:

_**Grantaire**__: How'd you know I was sick?_

_**Faye:**__ I noticed that you seemed a little tired the past few days, and you were swallowing slightly differently, like your throat was sore. _

_**Grantaire**__: …? _

_**Faye**__: My little brother, when he was really young, got sick all the time, and we later learned he had a vitamin deficiency. I got very good at recognizing when someone would be ill before it happened._

_**Grantaire: **__I am at a loss for words….but we will have to cancel today. _

_**Faye: **__No problem. Feel better soon! _

Grantaire smiled, and for a moment wondered about Faye's magical little-brother induced powers. His smile broke when he started coughing sorely into the crook of his arm. Swallowing hard, Grantaire melted back onto his bed and made no plans of moving from that spot all day.

Grantaire didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up several hours later at 10:17. His phone was persistently buzzing.

_**Combeferre:**__ You okay, R? Faye told us you were sick. _

_**Joly: **__Are you coughing? Does your chest hurt? Have you been in a region where fungal infections are common? _

_**Feuilly: **__JOLY, SHUT UP PLEASE! _

_**Joly: **__Rude…. _

Sighing with part amusement, part fatigue, Grantaire texted back:

_**Grantaire: **__Yes, I'm sick. Joly, so help me God if you start listing possible diseases…. _

_**Joly: **__Someone get R a drink…. _

_**Courfeyrac: **__god, i feel like crap. _

_** Combeferre: **__Is that why you forgot the meaning of grammar? _

_**Feuilly: **__Hangover? _

_**Courfeyrac: **__please no sarcasm and no its not a hangover i'm sick. _

_**Grantaire: **__Yeah, I've got it too. _

_**Joly: **__Wait a second; I was with you yesterday when you were probably still contagious….OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE! _

Grantaire rolled his eyes and turned his phone off. Coughing, he rolled onto his side again and fell asleep for several more hours.

He woke up to the sound of pounding on the door and someone sounding like Courfeyrac screaming, "_GRANTAIRE, GET UP NOW!"_

END

Cruel, aren't I? Yeah, a big chapter coming up next. Sorry if this one did not meet your expectations, I had to get it done. R&R, please! Cookie for you! (::)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_A/N: So I just got back from my older brother's homecoming football game with a serious stomach ache. Now I am sitting on my bed with a heating pad on my stomach thanking God spellcheck was invented. Sorry about the rambling :P And I hope you liked the little (big) cliffy I left you with! This chapter will be rather dark, but PLEASE REVIEW! You have no idea how much I appreciate when I get feedback on my writing. Have fun mon amis! _

Chapter 7

Grantaire stumbled out of his bed as quickly as he could, or at least he attempted to. He was wrapped in a cocoon of bedding and fell to the ground tangled in it. Struggling out of the blankets, Grantaire sprinted to the front door, successfully only running into a table once. He whipped open the door as hard as he could, hoping this was not some major prank.

Evidently, it was not.

Courfeyrac's pale tear-streaked face appeared when Grantaire opened the door. He held a limp, bloody figure in his arms- _Faye_.

Stumbling in, Courfeyrac placed an unconscious Faye onto the couch, where in a millisecond Grantaire was at his side. Grantaire opened his mouth to ask what had happened, but Courfeyrac beat him to it.

"I was going down to the drugstore to get some stuff," Courfeyrac said in a raspy whisper; he really was ill, "And I heard this scream. I ran in the direction of the scream, and I found her lying in an ally….and I just caught a glimpse of some men running off." Courfeyrac's voice broke off and he started quietly crying again. Grantaire knew one of Courfeyrac's biggest secret was that he hated seeing people hurt, although Grantaire never understood why that was such a big secret. No one enjoyed seeing someone hurt. But now he felt he might be beginning to understand what Courfeyrac meant.

Faye's dress was torn, muddy, and the torso was soaked with blood. The majority of it seemed to be coming from her abdomen.

Praying Faye hadn't lost too much blood, Grantaire, with dangerously shaking hands, took a knife and cut out the middle of her dress. Courfeyrac had bandages, hydrogen peroxide, and a needle and thread ready for whatever they might have to do.

Fearing the worst, Grantaire peeled away the piece of fabric he had but from Faye's stomach, sticky with blood.

Courfeyrac screamed.

Grantaire nearly passed out. It was the most horrible thing he had ever seen.

Someone had taken a knife and carved into Faye's stomach, 'You're next.'

END

A/N: DEEP DARK DEPRESSING! Don't worry however, mon amis, this will not be a tragedy nor an angst story, but one of friendship. Faye will make it through (spoilers!), and Grantaire will be pushed to the limit to protect her. PLEASE REVIEW! Cookie for everyone (::)


End file.
